


Who are you

by Pardon_Madam



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Based around Zz1tai comforting Rookie after 2018 Spring Split loss, Inspired by Real Events (haha), M/M, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardon_Madam/pseuds/Pardon_Madam
Summary: LPL Spring Split 2018 Semi-FinalsRNG wins, IG loses.In the English broadcast of the event, an analyst was saying, ‘Just to explain the significance of Zz1tai going over to comfort Rookie – on Zz1tai’s old team, he was the staple Midlander for Invictus Gaming – kind of like Doublelift on CLG; before Rookie came and replaced him so that he had to move to top lane, and then move teams. What a symbolic gesture to go and hug the man who replaced you. What a story.’And what a story it really was.





	Who are you

**Prologue – LPL Spring Split 2018 Semi-Finals**

 

The audience watched as Liu Zhi Hao (Zz1tai) walked over, after the confetti had stopped falling and the music restarted. The camera had been switching between him slowly packing up his gaming mouse and keyboard with his teammates long gone, to the opposing side of the stage where Song Eui Jin (Rookie) was left with his head in his hands. Anyone watching could feel the absolute pain the man was feeling. Yu Wen Bo (Jackeylove) was trying to comfort him, but he was feeling helpless as his own world felt like it was crashing over him as well. He felt the more he tried to ease Rookie’s pain, the more it would turn into anger.

Liu looked over, across the stage to the two lonesome figures left. He turned as one of the gorgeous “Riot Moderators” tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he needed help packing up. She was obviously hoping for some kind of proper interaction with him, hopefully on camera so that she had a story to tell her friends about how her menial job had properly paid off. Zz1tai wasn’t in the mood, and was about to say nothing when the idea came into his head. 

‘Actually,’ he said smiling to her. ‘Can you take these’ – he deposited the heavy keyboard and mouse into her arms – ‘backstage over there?’ He pointed vaguely to the side exit so she wouldn’t try to go through the centre-stage door that had the lights across it like a runway that the players use to enter and exit. 

He turned without seeing her reaction and walked across the stage. Jackeylove looked up when he came and Zz1tai was infinitely thankful when the young man gave him room. Rookie didn’t look up when he came. Didn’t hear him. Liu put his hands on his shoulders and hugged him.

‘Song,’ he whispered in Korean. ‘Come on. Let’s go backstage.’ 

And Song stood and let the younger man carry him offstage through the player exit. Yu followed them carrying Song’s mouse and keyboard. 

In the English broadcast of the event, an analyst was saying, ‘Just to explain the significance of Zz1tai going over to comfort Rookie – on Zz1tai’s old team, he was the staple Midlander for Invictus Gaming – kind of like Doublelift on CLG; before Rookie came and replaced him so that he had to move to top lane, and then move teams. What a symbolic gesture to go and hug the man who replaced you. What a story.’

And what a story it really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if things aren't 100000% accurate, but this is all just for fun and written in good stead :))


End file.
